PruHun - Date
by gone-to-ao3
Summary: It was Gilbert's brilliant idea to take up Alfred's advice and take Elizaveta to a theme park for their first date.


It was Gilbert's brilliant idea to take up Alfred's advice and take Elizaveta to a theme park for their first date. Truth be told they had been dating for a while now but both countries had been far too busy with their national affairs to make any time to go out anywhere. Once they were into the park however, both of their eyes lit up like children at the sight before them.

"Awesome…" Gilbert muttered, taking in the vast amount of land that was covered in attractions and food stalls.

Overcome with ecstatic joy Elizaveta grabbed his hand and started running down the slope towards the closest ride.

"Come on let's go." She giggled excitedly.

The ride was actually obscured by a load of shrubbery and trees which made Gilbert wonder where the woman was talking him. At last they reached the line and got on pretty quickly, being one of the first few who made it on time.

"What do you think this one does?" The brunette asked. She looked down at the restraints over her chest, judging from the type that if they were to come loose, someone would fall to their death.

"Whatever it is, it's gotta be great. Like me!" Gilbert didn't bother looking around at the other people. Instead he kept his eyes closed until the ride started.

"That's your answer for everything." She sighed.

As much as he'd hate to admit it, Gilbert was feeling a little nervous. Not because he was on a date but because he had hardly ever been to a theme park, let alone survive one of it's attractions. Nonetheless he put on a brave face as the ride started to swing back and forth, ascending higher each time it swung.

The feeling of falling temporary shot through Gilbert as his hands flew to the side handles and his body tensed up. All around him was joyous children's laughter as the adrenaline and thrill kicked into their system but one laugh stood out the most. Elizaveta's. The light brown strands were plastered to her face but he could tell she was smiling and laughing. The fair haired man concentrated only on her melodious laughter to calm his nerves until the ride had finished.

It wasn't long after that the attraction finally came to a halt and the bars around them were released. Elizaveta fixed her hair as they both walked away hand in hand.

"That wasn't bad at all." Gilbert tried to sound stoic.

"Oh please! You had your eyes closed the whole time!"

"How do you know? Your hair was all in your face."

"Whatever. Let's find another ride." She rolled her eyes but she couldn't contain the huge grin she had on her face as she towed the other country away.

Just as he did for the first ride he endured, Gilbert concentrated on his girlfriend's obvious merriment as a sort of relaxation medicine. Soon enough Gilbert was starting to get used to the way most of the rides felt. They had a short break from the park's attractions to grab some food and attempt the fair ground stalls.

One stall caught the man's attention more than any. It was titled 'Crossbow Challenge' but it wasn't the name that he was drawn to. It was the large amount of fluffy chick plushies that were hung up to be won, all different vibrant colours. They were perfectly round despite their fluffiness and each had the same little tuff of hair sticking out of the heads. Their beady black eyes and felt beak added to the adorableness of them.

"I'm guessing you want one?" Elizaveta smirked and peered out of the corner of her eye at Gilbert who had been staring at the stuffed birds like a nerd reading a superhero comic.

"Of course I do! And I shall!" He proclaimed. The two approached the stall and the employee greeted them.

"How about it then? Get three bolts out of the five given in the bullseye ring and win a prize. Just $4 a go." The thrill in his tone was rather suspicious to Elizaveta.

"Sounds simple enough." Gilbert handed over the money and in exchange the employee handed over a hefty crossbow tied to the table.

One thing ran through the woman's mind. _What an idiot._ She had quickly evaluated the stall as Gilbert readied his aim. There was no way he was going to get three right in the middle. And it turned out evident as he took one shot and nearly stumbled back due to the heavy weight of the crossbow being fired. The way he wavered had caused the bolt to shoot off direction from the bullseye, hitting close but not close enough.

"Verdammt!" The Prussian cursed, trying again for the second time to no avail.

Eventually he ran out of arrows and huffed in defeat. He rooted around in his pocket for more money to try again but Elizaveta gently shoved him out of the way and handed over her money.

"Watch and learn." She preened.

Gilbert observed as she took his place and steadied herself with the weapon in hand. With a look of concentration, he could see her muscles – and there's no denying that she had some – bunch up before shooting. Her aim was much better as it hit the target right in the middle. She congratulated herself briefly before continuing to hit the center each time with the remaining 4 arrows.

When the woman pulled back and placed the crossbow back down on the counter both Gilbert and the employee had their mouths hung open in awe.

"I'll have the yellow one please." Her tone conceited. The employee snapped out of his trance and unhooked one of the yellow birds on display before handing it over.

"T-There you go m'am."

"Thank you." She grinned a little too sweetly and turned around to teasingly thrust the large plushie into Gilbert's still astonished face.

"Danke." Gilbert held onto the bird with his free hand and peered over the top to see where Elizaveta was towing him next.

They reached the line of another attraction but unfortunately the line was longer than what they had experienced all morning. They weren't far from the front but it would take them a few minutes to reach it. This gave Gilbert the perfect opportunity to fawn over his new soft toy. He was paying attention to the features when a head appeared on top of its head.

"Who do you like more, me or the duck?"

"Bird." He corrected. "And you of course." How could be possibly say otherwise when she looked at him with those mesmerizing green eyes?

That soon put a smile on Elizaveta's face as she leant up and kissed him briefly.

"Good choice." She thrilled, wrapping her arms around both the plushie and the other, Gilbert doing the same.

Eventually the people filtered through the gates and it was the couple's turn after the ride returned to the station. Nervousness built up in Gilbert's gut as he realized that the attraction he was about to get on was a rollercoaster. A rather big looking one. Suddenly he wondered if this was a good idea or not.

The terminal gate opened and he rushed to place the bird into the holding shelf beside the track before hesitantly sitting down into the car. The safety bar sunk down onto their laps and the employees moved away from the platform's loading area.

Upon looking over to see Gilbert's expression, Elizaveta smugly grinned.

"You know. You can hold my hand if you get scared." She teased.

"Me? Scared?" He turned his head to look dead in front of him, ignoring her baiting gaze. "No way."

The woman chucked and his expression softened. It was the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard. His cheeks burned up as the car lurched forwards and left the station.

He tried to limit his peripheral vision strictly to the front of him, not wanting to let his eyes wonder to work himself up into a state of panic. He slunk his body as far back as he could as the car was pulled up the incline. He forced himself to breathe normally despite the fact that his heart rate was increasing faster as they slowly ascended to the top.

Sensing the anxious boyfriend next to her, Elizaveta gently slipped her hand's into Gilbert's in an attempt to ease him. She would swallow her pride this time if he were to sneer at her with the "so I guess you are scared" comment but it never came. Instead he looked at her like she was the most adorning being there.

As cliche as it sounded, the woman was lost in his gaze. The brilliantly red hue of his eyes sent a mental shiver down her spine. She would never get used to how devilish they looked but that was one thing she liked about Gilbert. His skin was almost as pale as his hair which was how she noticed the slight blush he had. She wanted to reach up and caress them like she would but the bars restrained much movement upwards.

Gilbert had startled a little when he felt a warm hand form with his. He turned his head to the only person beside him and was instantly caught in a locked gaze. The way her green eyes caught the sun's glint, brightening them immensely. They were so beautiful. They stood out in plain slight from the orange flower that hung close to her right temple.

The staring contest was interrupted when a lock of Elizaveta's hair obscured the view and the world beneath Gilbert's feet dropped. Before he knew it, her hands had withdrawn and the car was hurtling downwards at an angle. He couldn't stop himself as he let out a horrendous scream that sounded awfully similar to a war cry. His knuckles turned whiter as they clutched around the bars, seeming like they could break at any minute.

The thrilling shrill of his girlfriend's amused laughter could be heard as they leveled out at the bottom.

"It's not fuuuunny." He cried but still she laughed.

"I'm sorry, drágám. Just endure it for now and we can go home after this." She reached out for his hand and held it tightly. The normally courageous country groaned and trusted the other beside him.

Once the ride halted to a stop the bars were raised and Gilbert couldn't get out of his seat fast enough. Elizaveta stumbled as she struggled to keep up him, fighting off the tears of laughter forming in her eyes.

"Wait up." She chuckled as she hooked her fingers in the fabric of the man's tshirt. Gilbert came to a halt at her request and turned around to face her.

Elizaveta took the bird plushie and placed it on the ground so she could snake her arms around his waist, hugging him. Eventually he returned the action.

"I'm sorry Gilbert." She cooed in an entertained tone against his shoulder. She pulled away to rest her forehead against his, finally caressing his cheek like she had wanted to.

"Let's go home." She smiled.

Gilbert cracked a small smile and their lips met for what seemed like eternally. Maybe this day wasn't as bad as Gilbert had thought.


End file.
